Crimson Moon
by DemonChild8900
Summary: The war between vampires and werewolves is waging and the humans are starting to become more aware. Kagome is the sacrifice caught in the middle, and winds up with her unlikely protector, a half vapmire. Can they put an end to the bloodshed? Or will reven
1. Vampires

**Disclaimer**: I believe this (and A Child's Innocence…but mostly this) will but my favorite thing to write…..I love dark vamp/werewolf/witchcraft stuff its just….awesome.

Don't own Inu and co.

I've also changed a few things. It's gonna be a song fic and ive changed the titled to crimson moon (used to be blood red moon)

"Vampires"- Godsmack

* * *

Crimson Moon- Prologue

_Few creatures of the night have _

_captured our imagination like vampires…_

There are only three things that dumbass pack and our kind can agree on. First would be the moon.

That big circular thingy that comes out at night.

Yeah, that.

Both of our races can appreciate its appearance in the sky. It means we can shed our disguises and do what we monsters do best.

_What explains our enduring fascination_

_with vampires? What is it about the _

_vampire myth that explains our interest? _

_Is it the overtones of sexual lust, power, control...?_

Hunt.

Which brings me to my second point.

Blood.

When our true form is exposed that is what we desire most.

_Or is it a fascination with the immortality _

_of the undead? And what dark and hidden _

_parts of our "psyche" are aroused and _

_captivated- "By the legends of the undead"_

Blood. Life.

The lust for blood is in both of us. It is life. It's everything. Especially to us. Without it, we cannot survive.

And my third point, the producers of this life... humans. 

_The mysteries of the undead will _

_continue to fascinate the living._

Even with our similarities we despise each other. Probably because the need to dominate is in both of our kinds but neither are willing to submit.

Which is why, several centuries later, we're still at war with each other. It's been stalemate ever since the beginning but we're both too proud and too distrustful to call a truce.

So, it'll probably be another couple of centuries before anything happens.

But it's agreed on both sides to **never** trust a human.

_The mysteries of the undead will  
continue to; Will continue to fascinate  
the living... (Legends)..._

They're too unpredictable, worse than the damn wolves.

The gain your trust just to stab you in the back. They rip out your heart when you let your guard down, when you least expect it. Well, technically, being a vampire I don't have a heart.

Then again…I'm only half.

Keh.

_"Vampires"_

* * *

A/U: quick to the point. Review and what not. The cool thing that was completely unplanned and worked out fabulously is there's a part of the song that fits with the writing. And its evenly space, every 4 paragraphs. I thought that was kick ass in it's self. It was a bitch finding a song tho….gotta tell ya….


	2. Self Deception

A/N: Thank you all so much. Ive had much support on Crimson Moon it's really heart warming. Im glad you guys like it. I own nothing of course, except the idea.

Oh and if you get confused as to whats up with the werewolves and vampires and sunlight and silver and crap, that shall all be explained later.

"Self deception"- Lacuna Coil

Crimson Moon- Chapter 2

-----

_I'll never waste another day_

_searching to find the reason_

_-----_

In the city a tall apartment complex stood towering over the other buildings, nearing the dark black clouds that hung ominously over it. In one of the upper, richer apartments a woman with dark black hair that fell to her waist sat silently in her luxurious apartment.

Large windows made up the entire wall for the living room and bedroom and looked out on the busy. Though at the moment she sat in the lavishly furnished living room. The interior decorator must have had a fondness for black, for that was basically the dominate color in the room. Black furniture, black drapes, black everything basically, except for glass furniture here and there and a little white on the tiles and on paintings.

Seated on a black, cushiony, velvet lined chair she stared out at the large metropolis through those tall windows that reached the ceiling. She let out the air in her lungs with a giggle. It felt so different, she was awed. This pure…power, the rush of energy…she wanted to hunt.

Smiling to herself she leaned back in her chair, oh that poor boy…she laughed out right at the thought, yeah right. This felt so much better, **he** felt so much better, he provided her more than that mongrel ever could.

-----

_why did I chose to play this game_

_this goes too far, I'll take no more_

_-----_

In a dark secluded street of suburban Tokyo a man hidden in shadows approached three forms in the dark, two wolves and their dinner. The moon was hidden behind black clouds and there weren't any street lights near by effectively hiding all from the homes around them and the innocent bystanders that dwelled inside.

But those weren't ordinary wolves, oh no, those were freakishly big wolves, with huge claws that could gut you in seconds and mouths big enough to easily fit around your throat and sink their large canines in you.

The smaller of the two with grayish coloring and yellowish eyes tried to move towards the stomach where the juicer meat was located, the other older one, with ice blue eyes and a black coat growled loudly and nipped him for his insolence, showing he wouldn't tolerate his behavior. The younger whimpered in apology and they resumed their feasting.

The man smirked; he found him, and he would pay for what he did, damn wolf. With the silence of a predator stalking his pray he slowly approached two over sized wolves from behind. They paid him no mind, to busy devouring the flesh of their latest kill and soon to be their last.

Werewolves. Lycan, as _they_ like to call themselves. Sounded cooler to them or something. Keh. Didn't matter what they were called, they would die at his hands soon.

-----

_I played the part and took the blame_

_while you pretend nothing is real_

_-----_

She got up from her seat and walked to the window and stared down at the bustling city before her. Just waiting to be devoured. The thought send shivers down her spine.

Gods it was intoxicating, she felt dizzy. Her blood started pumping furiously with an adrenaline burst. She needed it, **wanted** it so bad it hurt her. She had to hunt **now**. It would kill her if she didn't.

Leaning her head back with a sigh she felt the blood rushing through her veins in her wrists and temples.

She felt alive.

She laughed at the irony.

-----

_life turned to night as you're asleep_

_blood flowing down, is this a dream?_

_-----_

Creeping closer he saw they were hungrily consuming the body of a young woman, late teens early twenties. She had been a fairly pretty girl, her face hadn't really been touched yet, save for a few scratches and cuts on the cheek, her dark brown eyes stared listlessly at him, reminding him of another brown eyed beauty he knew.

He shook his head to rid himself the reminder, everything reminded him of her irritatingly enough. **_Focus damn it. You have the advantage, the element of surprise, don't blow it._ **Getting back to the task at hand, he calculated the time when he should spring his attack while steadily nearing closer. He didn't like the thought of attacking an enemy in such a dishonorable way, but what could he do? He had no other choice.

It was war.

He then attacked suddenly at the elder of the two, claws extended, aiming at his throat. The younger one sensed something from behind and yelped with surprise when he turned around. He backed up causing his companion to look at his attacker also and tried to dodge the attack. To no avail.

-----

_Liar, you tempt me_

_-----_

Blood spurted from the long gash from his right shoulder to his lower ribs and the werewolf howled in pain and anger.

The wolf immediately turned around to face his opponent; his eyes glowed with blood lust and determination once he located his attacker.

"Ready to finish this finally wimpy wolf?" the man growled out. The canine's form shifted, taking on a human appearance, although humans didn't have claws or fangs or pointed tipped ears…

"Always attacking from behind when no one's looking, coward." He smirked, "Your kind is known for that though, I should have expected much."

The attacker's eyes glinted dangerously, "And your kind is known for running away from a fight, so watch who your calling a coward you filthy wolf!" He ran at him once again using his claws to break the skin. The wolf changed man in turn dodged and told the pup to run. It was best not to get young involved with this. Besides, this was his fight, no one would get in the way.

-----

_I don't know what to do_

_no guilt is in my heart_

_-----_

The clouds finally broke apart to let the half moon shine down and watch the battle, steadily becoming more bloody as time wore on.

Duck his arm, punch to the stomach, try to dodge the fist to the face, plummet to the ground for not being fast enough... He screamed, "It's all your fucking fault! If you had kept your mouth shut none of this would have happened! Damn you Kouga!"

"I did nothing fucking blood sucker, she went to him of her own free will! Stop blaming shit on me, it's not my fault you couldn't keep your damn woman out of other men's beds." He growled down at him in response. That dumb half breed…

The man on the ground eyes turned red and he blurred for a moment and the man known as Kouga was slammed into the concrete with enough force to create a small crater, it was a wonder no one had come outside at the noise of the impact. He kept him pinned with a vice grip by his throat and growled loudly at him. Kouga merely grinned up at him.

"Have I hit a nerve Inu Yasha?" he asked mockingly. "You know he changed her don't you?"

"LIAR!"

Letting his rage consume him completely, he raised his claws ready to deliver the final blow, there was no way he would ever breathe again. He would make sure of that. Then the wind caressed his cheek and sent a familiar scent to his nose.

-----

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm not the reason_

_-----_

Lost in her fantasies of the hunt and sweet images of death she heard the vibrating cell phone on the glass counter and picked up on the last ring. She listened quietly to a smooth voice on the other line.

"Understood." She replied in monotone. She snapped it shut.

It was time to go.

-----

**Kikyo…**

The red eyes were gone, and so was he, leaving Kouga to fight another day.

-----

_I'll never waste another day_

_forever lost, no reason_

_-----_

_**He didn't change her, she wouldn't do that…she wouldn't do that we swore to each other…**_

He raced toward the source of the new scent, weaving through the streets and cars only appearing as a blur until he came to a park of sorts. It was more like a big grassy field littered with a few park benches and tables. Across the field from him was a wooded area that stretched around half of the other side's perimeter. The field was completely empty.

He could smell her, but it was different. Somehow it had changed, he couldn't quite place it but it was just…different. The change made his hairs stand on end, that wasn't a good sign. And now that he was closer, he could detect the stench of wolves mingled with small traces of blood. This infuriated him to no end, changed scent or no, cheater or not she was still his bitch and she was still his. He wouldn't let anyone touch her without punishment.

_**Which is why they're all dead…once I find that bastard and these fucking wolves…**_

But then he noticed there were other scents mixed in with those he detested…scents of his own kind, vampires and something else…was that…a mix of both…? **_Impossible…There's no way…_**

He followed the intriguing and confusing scent into the forest without second thought. He walked cautiously, not knowing if this was a trap but still continuing forward to find his soon to be mate and the other confusing scent. It startled him, he didn't know what to think of it.

-----

_He never chose to play this game_

_taken too far out of control_

_-----_

He stopped, he had heard something, a snapping twig. Just another animal right…? Funnily enough there were no woodland creature sounds, still complete and utter silence besides his breathing. This was definitely not normal…

In that moment he was surrounded completely by wolves and vampires alike in a big circle, in front of him the leader stood along side a familiar female. His female…

But his scent confused him, his enemy smelled of both. But that was entirely impossible, no wolf could survive the blood of a vampire and visa versa. Yet here he stood in all his glory sending him a small smirk in triumph, surrounded by his followers with an aura of darkness cloaking him like the baboon skin he continually wore.

Naraku.

He bared his fangs at him and looked at Naraku's side where his promised one stood. The girl he loved and had plan to change himself wholly for. Betraying him for his ultimate enemy, giving into the darkness and losing her humanity. All with a smile.

-----

_Liar you tempt me_

_------_

That hurt the most. She should stand at **his** side not Naraku's. She should be fighting along side him against this evil being not becoming **willingly** corrupt by him. It sickened him.

He couldn't take it.

Pain skittered across his features, "Kikyo…why…?" it hurt to breathe. He couldn't stand the site of her.

She gave him a colder smile, sending the backs of his hairs on end and she leaned on Naraku's arm. "Because it's fun." Was her simple answer.

His heart broke. She said she loved him, she said she would trust him if he would change…if he used the Shikon no Tama…hypocritical whore…

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Using his defensive tone, the stares of the enemies surrounding him were starting to have an effect. He was cornered, alone, and he had want Naraku wanted. He would deal with Kikyo later.

Their leader smiled down at him as if he were but an infant, "You know exactly what we want. Where is it's location…Kikyo said you had refused to tell her…if you do now you shall be spared."

Bullshit.

-----

_I don't know what to do_

_No guilt is in my heart_

_-----_

Even if he was telling the truth, he would never tell him its location. Not to a bastard like that. He made his skin crawl. He glared at him and they sat in a tense silence.

"Very well, attack." He smiled softly with the order and the others of the group (besides Kikyo) complied without hesitation. They were all on him at once, tearing, clawing, shredding, and biting anything and everything they could. Pain racked his body, he felt his blood spurting and sliding down his body, they relished its taste.

"Kikyo…Kikyo!...KIKYO!" No matter how mush he screamed, she wouldn't come back to him. He was alone once again. Worse yet, she had lied and betrayed him…she swore she loved him…

-----

He jumped to a sitting position in his bed, the sheets were half off the bed half twisted in his legs and one pillow was on the floor. Growling he ripped off the sheets in a flash and jumped onto his balcony for fresh air.

50 years….50 long years and that day was still as fresh in his mind than ever.

He'd never forget. He'd never forgive. He would have his revenge. The bastard and that psycho bitch would get what they had coming to them. And he would relish the feel of their blood in between his claws.

He looked up at the moon, an eighth away from being full again. The biting wind flew across his heated skin and he watched to lights of Tokyo miles from his home.

All would be set right soon.

-----

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm not the reason._

_-----_

A/N: yeah sorry for the delay I blame school with the addition of procrastination but hey! Its all good now I got it up right? If anyone's interested ill be posting the next chapter to ACI next. Make it even. Thank you clueless2u you're my biggest support and everyone else you reviewed. Its all for you and hopefully it didnt confuse you too much. nn im gonna go crawl under a rock and die now….


End file.
